


everyone has a backstory, even the villain.

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Ghost Schlatt, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Schlatt - Freeform, baby schlatt, quackity is a stressed dad, this took me soooo long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: On a walk through the woods, Quackity discovers something strange... Or should I say, someone?Now the SMP has to figure out what to do.| I spent way too long on this|(If any creators are uncomfy I'll take down immediately.)
Relationships: None, maybe Skephalo if you squint, they are just very close
Comments: 16
Kudos: 210





	1. Quackity is a mess, just like my life :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It has been two weeks since the overwhelming power of Jschlatt died right alongside him. The smell of expensive alcohol long gone, but still seared into the minds of many from L’manburg.

Quackity has been suffering for all the wrong reasons after the absence of the late ex-president. With nothing to do and no one to tell him off, the dark-haired man has been restlessly anxious, feeling unhelpful and useless.

Tubbo has replaced the tyrant, opting for kinder methods with his employees. Though Technoblade and Wilburs’ betrayals had hurt the community and brought the mood of L’manburg down considerably; they were starting to regain hope.  
They had started to rebuild the once magnificent city-state, creating new homes on stilts over the large caverns in the ground.

Niki had recommended going on daily walks to calm Quackity’s racing mind. Though it did not help considerably, he still found it a calming way to slow down his thoughts, even if for just an hour.

It was on one of these walks that the young man came across something very strange…

It was around 2 PM, Quackity had been walking for longer than he usually would. He had a lot on his mind, his thoughts whizzing by miles per minute.  
Today Tubbo had snapped at him for the first time. The young boy’s features showing anger for just a moment, Quackity saw it. And he recognized it.  
Though Tubbo had immediately apologized and rambled about a long day, Quackity still was shaken by the incident.

As he walked through a clearing in the unfamiliar forest, he heard a sound that made him stop in his tracks. Was that… Crying? He pulled out his ax, cursing himself for not bringing a sword.

Quackity prepared himself for a zombie to appear from the long grasses, but none came. After another moment of waiting with no result, curiosity overtook caution.

He considered calling out, but if it was some type of mob, he didn't want to bring attention to himself.  
Taking a few steps forward he peered through a bush of dense grass, revealing a small lump, an animal? A… Kid?

“Hello?” Quackity asked, unsure what the small thing was.  
The thing flinched and emitted a soft wail, looking up into Quackity’s eyes. A small child with large, piercing eyes stared back at him.

To Quackity’s surprise, the child swiftly backed away, whimpering incoherently.  
After a beat, he realized his mistake, glancing down at the ax he was holding threateningly. “Oh,” He murmured. Quickly lowering the shiny weapon, placing it on the forest floor.

“I won’t hurt you, who are you?” He asked softly, trying not to disturb the kid further. He was never great with small children, let alone random kids in forests.  
“Where’s your mom?” He prodded gently, He wasn't sure if there were any villages near this forest, but the most likely situation was this kid had just gotten lost from his village. Leaving his mother to fret.

The small boy just looked up at Quackity with wide eyes, tears still falling. “W-where am I?” He asked in a tiny voice, just as small as him.  
‘Well this is great isn't it?’ Quackity thought to himself.

“Uh, a forest? Sorry kid, I don’t know the name of it. I can help you get back to your village, your folks are probably worried sick,” Quackity sighed, standing up and cracking his back.

When he glanced back down at the boy, he was still on the ground, looking perplexed and worried. “what’s the matter? You hurt?” Quackity asked, confused why the kid wouldn't un-crumple himself.

The boy shook his head slightly, holding onto the overlarge blue sweater he was wearing. “I… I mean, where are we? I- I can’t remember. T-this isn’t my h-home,” He said, tearing up again. ‘well shit’.

Quackity was never good at dealing with children, and this small boy who was crying on the grassy ground was no exception. “Oh damn, okay uh, do you remember who your mom is?” He asked the kid, “dead.” The boy said simply, “Uh- Dad?” Quackity asked again, getting nervous. “Gone.”

‘Great! Now I’m stuck with an orphaned kid who can’t remember shit, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?’

Quackity looked back down at the boy again, noticing a few things his brain hadn't picked up before. The boy had two small horns coming out the sides of his head and he was oddly… Gray?? Quackity didn't know how to describe it, the child looked kind of fuzzy as if Quackity wasn't wearing his glasses.

There was a pause, “What’s your name?” Quackity asked, “It’s- uh, I cant… I can’t remember my name,” The boy panicked, looking up at Quackity desperately.

“Uh- That’s okay! We can figure that out later...” Quackity started hurriedly, not wanting to upset the kid more. “How about you come with me? I can try to help you find your proper home.”

The boy nodded softly, still staring at Quackity. “Can you walk?” He asked the younger, holding out his hand to offer a boost up. The boy nodded again, taking his hand.

Now he was getting a better look at the child, Quackity noticed just how strange he was. His shockingly white hair, oversized, bright blue sweater with a small heart stitched onto the front. And… Hooves? Quackity now understood the child was most definitely a hybrid. His small horns and hooved feet explained it all.

Hybrids were very rare, oftentimes being killed at birth or banished from villages. The only two Hybrids Quackity had met before this boy was Technoblade, who seemed to be part piglin, but never addressed it. And Schlatt, who- well he didn’t like to think about him. The man who drove himself insane.

For a good span on the walk the kid (that Quackity had started to call ‘lamb’ in his head) Had walked by his side, holding onto his hand with his small ones. But after a while he started to slow down, his eyes drooping. “Are you tired?” Quackity asked ‘Lamb’. The boy made a non-committal sound, his hand slipping from Quackitys’. “It’ll be a lot faster if a carry you.” He told ‘Lamb’,

He stopped along with the boy, squatting down and opening his arms in an invitation for the boy to be carried. After a moment of hesitation, the kid stepped forward, allowing himself to be picked up by Quackity.

Quackity marveled at how light the boy was. He could only weigh a couple of pounds. Surely not enough for a kid of his size. He was also very cold, admitting barely any heat.  
What. The. Fuck?

By the time Quackity had reached L’manburg ‘Lamb’ was fast asleep in his arms, his small head resting on Quackity’s shoulder.

“Big Q! I need your help with some-” Tommy called, waving to him and heading in his direction “Not now Tommy! Where’s Niki??” Quackity interrupted in a serious tone.

Tommy looked taken aback by his tone, blinking once before noticing ‘Lamb’ sleeping in his arms, “Quackity- Is… Is that a child?? What the fuck!? Did you abduct a kid??” He yelled, waving his arms. “What?? No! I don’t have time to explain. Get Niki! Quick!” He replied confusedly, hushing ‘Lamb’ who was stirring in his arms.

“I- okay, I think she’s in the gardens with Purpled, should i-” But Tommy was cut off by Quackity rushing past him in the direction of the gardens.  
“Big Q, what is going on?” Tommy asked quietly, following the man.

“I’ll explain later,” Quackity said, picking up his pace when he saw the two-toned hair of Niki talking to someone, “NIKI!! Come here!” He yelled, trying not to disturb the waking child in his arms. “It’s important!” He added, no humor in his tone.

“Quackity? Is everything alright?” She asked softly, heading towards him, Tommy, and the mystery kid. “No! I need your help!” He said desperately.   
“What’s going on? Oh my! Is that a babe?” Niki asked, her eyes widening slightly.   
Quackity nodded, stress obvious on his face. He glanced back at ‘Lamb’, noticing he was now looking up. “I don’t know what to do, I found him in the forest. He says he doesn’t remember anything. Also… Somethings wrong, but I can’t tell you right now.” He informed Niki, ignoring Tommy’s questioning eyes.

“Oh goodness, alright. Let’s go to my bakery, I can give him something to eat and you can tell me the details. Tommy? Do you need something?” She said, glancing at the prowling boy.   
“Oh! Uhh, can I come too?” Tommy asked, eyes fixed on the child in Quackity’s arms. “I suppose. Let’s hurry now, it’s cold.” Niki ushered the group towards her bakery.

________________________________________________________

Once they arrived at Niki’s bakery, ‘Lamb’ was fully-awake, holding onto Quackity’s neck nervously, glancing around at his surroundings.

“Hello, little one! Are you hungry?” Niki asked in a kind voice, bending slightly to talk to the child that still sat in Quackity’s arms.   
‘Lamb’ didn’t answer, looking mistrustful up at Niki, then burying his face into Quackity’s shoulder. Tommy snickered at the action.

“Niki my arms are about to fall off, he’s as light as a feather but it’s awkward holding someone,” Quackity whined.   
“Hey little dude, can I put you down? I promise they won’t hurt you, they are friends.” Quackity asked ‘Lamb’.

The boy looked at him, obviously scared, but he quickly nodded.   
Quackity set him down, holding his hand for a moment to be sure he didn’t topple.  
The boy grabbed his pant leg, hiding behind him from the sight of the other two. 

“What am I supposed to do?? He says he doesn’t have parents, for god sakes he can’t even remember his name! I can't take care of a kid!” Quackity fretted, anxiously rubbing his hand on his knuckles.

“Hey, it’s ok. We’ll figure everything out. Don't panic,” Niki said in her calm voice, placing a hand on his stiff ones.

A quiet sniffle brought all of their attention back to the boy who was rubbing at his eyes, letting go of Quackity’s pant leg.  
“Shit, I wasn’t upset at you. I’m sorry!” Quackity hovered over the boy, unsure of how to comfort him. “Niki, what do I dooo??” He said anxiously.

“It’s alright, no one is mad at you. Do you want a cookie? I have lots! You can come pick out your favorite kind,” Niki said, squatting down in front of ‘Lamb’.  
He seemed to brighten considerably at this, looking up at her and nodding shyly.

When the two of them left the room, hand in hand, Quackity looked at Tommy for the first time in a while. The boy looked rather pale, his face in an unreadable expression.   
“The matter with you?” Quackity asked, slightly scared by the quiet state of the teen.

Tommy seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked Quackity in the eye. 

“Do you… Is he… Is the boy- a ghost?”

_________________________________________________________

AHHHHH OK, so this is my first time doing a multi-chapter fic!! A new chapter should come out soon!   
Comments make my day :)


	2. Qhostbur is added to the mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Quackity come to a realization, they go to Ghostbur for help.
> 
> (also Niki is a bad bich, I love her)

“Do you… Is he… Is the boy- a ghost?”

_______

Quackity stared at the tall teen, face blank. A ghost? It would explain some things but… He didn’t seem like a ghost- mark that, of course he did. The boy was pale, confused, and blurry around the edges.

He’s a ghost.

“-Q? Big Q? You ok mate?” Tommy said, suddenly a step closer than Quackity remembered. “Huh? Oh, uh yeah… I guess it could be a possibility…” He mumbled, trying to shake himself from his thoughts.

Just then, Niki returned. ‘Lamb’ sat on her hip, contentedly nibbling at a cookie but not eating any of it. “Hey, guys,” Niki smiled as if she wasn’t holding a random child that Quackity might have abducted. “Hey, Niki,”

Quackity needed to tell Niki about their theory, but he didn’t want to startle the boy who had only just calmed down. “Tommy? Could you come over here?” Quackity asked, make a quick decision. 

Tommy walked over, looking cautious, “What’s up?” He asked, staring at the boy. “Could you play with him for a second? I need to talk to Niki.” Quackity asked, sending Tommy a look that didn’t leave room for complaining. 

“Big Q! I’m shit with kids! I literally just said ‘shit’!” Tommy said, waving his arms around. 

“Tommy,” Niki said, her voice dangerously sweet.   
Tommy jumped before nodding in defeat. Quackity took it as a win and picked up ‘Lamb’ from Niki’s arms.

“Ok lil’ dude, you’re gonna play with Tommy. He’s very funny! You’ll just be right there,” He pointed across the room, “I just need to talk to this lady, Niki.” He finished, hoping the boy wouldn’t start to cry again.

Though ‘Lamb’ looked hesitant, he reluctantly let Tommy guide him away from the adults. Glancing back often. 

“Niki,” Quackity started, “We think… That is, me and Tommy. We think the kid might be a ghost. I didn’t pick it up at first, but he is similar to Ghostbur.” He said. “Oh, you didn’t already know? I thought it was obvious from the start, sorry.” Niki said apologetically, giggling at Quackity’s surprised face. 

“How about we pay Qhostbur a visit? He might know what to do,” Niki proposed. Quackity nodded.

_________________________________________________________

Quackity heard a record being lifted when he knocked on the excuse of a door that was attached to Ghostbur’s cozy sewer home. “Come in,” a scratchy voice called.

When the group entered they saw Ghostbur curled up in a large armchair, reading a book. “Oh hello, Tommy! You brought friends! Quackity, Niki, and...“ The ghost stopped, dropping the book he was holding, his eyes widening. 

“S-Schlatt..?” 

|Sorry for the super short chapter! I’m sick|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading, I know it's super short.


	3. finale chapter

“S-Schlatt..?”  
|  
Everyone’s heads whipped to stare at the boy Schlatt. He was watching Wilbur with wide-eyes, his whole body gone stiff.

“H-huh?! What?? Wait, Schlatt? What are you talking about?!” Quackity yelped, his head moving back and forth between the two. 

“Wil-Ghostbur what are you on about??” Tommy choked out, waving his arms around uselessly. 

“Wilbur..?” Schlatt squeaked out in a small voice. Everyone’s heads’ turned back to him, before the boy launched himself at Ghsotbur.

“Schlatt! Schlatt!! When did you get to the Smp?? It’s been years! Why are you so small? Are you dead? Why can I hold you?? You’re dead!” Wilbur croaked out in a flurry of words.

“What is happening?!” Tommy yelled again.

__________________

The small group sat in Ghostbur’s small living room, Schlatt (ghost-Schlatt?) sitting contentedly on Ghostbur’s transparent lap. Quackity now felt stupid for ever thinking the boy was alive. It was obvious now, with him so close to another dead person, that the kid was not from this world.

For whatever reason Schlatt didn’t seem too disturbed with the fact he was dead, he just listened to Ghostbur’s story with interest.”

“So,” Niki started, glancing around at the others, “What the fuck?”

Ghostbur went on explaining how as a child and a young teen he had a friend, a ram hybrid who was with him at all times. They played together endlessly, never straying from each other’s sight.

Then something ‘bad’ happened and his next memory was play-fighting with a young Techno.

“Uh- how about you S-Schlatt? Do you remember anything?” Quackity asked, bewildered at the wave of new information that had just crashed over him.

“I just remember Wilbur. And being happy, then sad.” The boy put simply, glancing up at the taller ghost for reassurance. He nodded.

“Ah… Okay, we can work with that.” Quackity muttered.

“Well, I think instead of overanalyzing everything and stressing everyone out, we should try to just accept this. Since Schlatt is a ghost he can just live in L’manburg. I bet over time we will get more information, and that way we aren’t pushing it out of him.” Niki said smartly.

Quackity wanted to know more, but as he glanced at the small child who was the man that broke his trust and arm, he felt no anger. Though Quackity wanted to know every detail, he agreed with a nod.

“But he’s still a kid… Even if he’s just a ghost, he can’t exactly take care of himself…” Tommy added, he had been rather subdued during all of this.

“I agree. Who do you think would want to take care of him?” Niki asked, looking around the room. “Don’t look at me! As I said earlier, I cant take care of a kid! Let’s just give him to Ghostbur!” Quackity said, putting his hands up in defense of an unsaid question.

“That’s a terrible idea. In life, Wil was barely a father. Now he’s practically a child in the afterlife.” A voice said, making all of the living in the room jump. “F-Fundy!” “yo,” “Hello son!”

__________________

Hey everyone! So before I continue this, I just need you to read this!  
I know the ending of this story is rushed and dumb, but I lost interest in it. I know how annoying it is to have an unfinished story, so I’m just taking this ending out of my ass. Now please enjoy the rest of the chapter!!!!

___________________

After some discussion they thought it would be best to ask Bad if he wanted to take in the young Ghost, (yes ik ghosts cant be young/old hush) ah he was the best with children and he wasn’t on a side that was at war. He was the perfect candidate. 

“Plus he has a wife! Skeppy!” Tommy joked, making the others laugh.

___________________

When they arrived at Bad and Skeppy’s large house, Bad was ecstatic at the arrival of the new boy. Imididly bonding with him, “He’s so cute! I would love to be his main caretaker if that’s what he wants,” He said, beaming at the quiet boy. 

Schlatt nodded shyly, smiling up at Bad.

___________________

And from then Bad and Skeppy would often be seen walking by with Schlatt on their shoulders or sleeping on their backs. The small ghost also would hang around others from the Smp, quickly making friends with Sam.

Quackity didn’t mind when the kid followed him around shyly, laughing at his jokes. 

To everyone’s surprise, Tommy liked Schlatt quite a lot! Letting him ride of Henry and even showing him his music discs.   
Tubbo enjoyed the presence of Schlatt as well, showing him how to sign with his signature and hold a bee correctly.

Half the time if you went into Niki’s bakery, Schlatt would be there, his sleeves rolled up as Niki helped him roll out bread dough. (Quackity got the first loaf he ever made.)

Ghostbur and Schlatt would read together, Ghostbur teaching him what big words meant. 

No one minded the small boy, in fact, most liked his ghostly presence that lingered in anywhere with a happy atmosphere.

|The end|

AAHJQWGDEYUFG ok I’m SO sorry about the awful ending but I just couldn’t bring myself to write something better. Please forgive me!   
If you like this concept feel free to use it for your own story! Please tag me, I would love to see it!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated, sorry about the ending!

**Author's Note:**

> It's so late, i'm so tired, ahfhhdgfs.
> 
> (new chapter really soon!)


End file.
